Fantastic Four Vol 1 382
** }} ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * ** * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** * ** *** * ** Items: * Vehicles: * * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The top levels of the Four Freedoms Plaza are seen destroyed here, as they were destroyed by a Gamma bomb in / . Repairs have been halted due to the settlement that the Fantastic Four had to make with Empire State University in to pay for the damages caused by Johnny to campus in . * The Fearsome Foursome are unnamed here, they are officially named in . The group as last seen in . * Ms. Marvel was mutated by Doctor Doom in , and was put in stasis following the events of . * Reed and Doctor Doom were seemingly slain , however as revealed in - they were actually taken prisoner by Hyperstorm. * The Thing is wearing a helmet here because his face was scarred battling Wolverine in , he started wearing the helmet in the . Ben continues to wear the helmet until and his face is ultimately healed in . * Nathaniel Richards appears here following his last appearance in , he is seen again in . * Franklin mentions how his mother doesn't like him. This is because the teenaged Franklin, replaced Sue's Franklin after he was abducted by Nathaniel Richards in . The future Franklin remains until he is swapped back with his Earth-616 counterpart in . As clarifies, this is not an older version of Earth-616 Franklin, but an alternate reality counterpart. * Lyja's tenuous ties with the Human Torch are as follows: ** As revealed in , Lyja took the place of Alicia Masters in order to spy on the Fantastic Four circa . Due to the fact that the Thing was no longer part of the group, Lyja pursued a relationship with Johnny in order to maintain ties to the group. ** Johnny eventually married "Alicia" in . ** Lyja was eventually exposed in and was seemingly slain the during a mission to rescue the real Alicia Masters from the Skrulls. ** Lyja and her commander Paibok survived and have been trying to ruin Johnny from - . ** As revealed in and , Lyja and Johnny's "child" is not their offspring but a Gha'Barri implanted in her by Paibok. ** Eventually, Lyja betrayed Paibok when she realized she still cared for Johnny, and came to her ex-husband's side in his battle against the Secret Defenders in . She has remained by his side ever since. * The connections between Huntara and Franklin that are hinted at in this issue are fully explained in . Which reveal that she is apparently Nathaniel Richards daughter. * Klaw and Ms. Marvel are next seen in where they join the ranks of the Frightful Four. * Although not stated by name in this story, the Skrull throneworld at this time was Satriani after Empress S'Byll took the Skrull throne in . * General Kalamari was last seen in the flashback from . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}